


meant it

by Ashling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Queerplatonic Relationships, wanted to write a story about grown up loyalty devotion commitment but also dragongirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	meant it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



Cam told Tess on Friday. All weekend long, the pool behind their house went untouched by birds. At night, Cam heard it breaking into a bubbling boil. _Your mom's halfway across the world, and she doesn't even like you!_

 _She's sick,_ Cam said. _She needs me_.

When Tess drove to work without saying goodbye, the air above the car shimmering with heat, Cam started looking for single-bedroom apartments using Google Translator. But that night, Tess came home soot-smudged and bearing two things: a renewed passport, and floor plans for a new cottage with whose in-law suite was lined with dragonsbane.


End file.
